


Claiming You

by HinaMizuki



Series: Claiming you / Forever Mine [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bullying, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Summary: Killua never would have thought that Gon would actually care for him in the way he wanted. For years he's known his good friend, and he never showed romatic interest in him. But when they entered their first year of highschool, Killua's whole life began to change, and Gon was with him every step of the way.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Claiming you / Forever Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149149
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Make sure to follow me to see more killugon content and to support me. Liking the story just shows support and I would appreciate it if you where to give me a follow! But no pressure, hope you enjoy the story.

Killua looks up at the tall building, his hands in the pockets of his school uniform. He lets out a loud sigh and slouches forward.

"Killua!" Gon yells when he sees his friend in front of him. 

He runs up so they are walking next to each other.

"Are you excited? This is my first time not being homeschooled!" He says,

Killua looks up with a smile. 

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot you transferred in." Killua says while taking off his black school jacket. 

"I wonder if we are in the same class." Killua says plainly. He turns his head to look at Gon, his black uniform jacket hung on his left arm.

Gon looks up at the high school building he scratches his head. 

"I hope we're in the same class!" The taller boy says as he looks up.

"Did you bring your indoor shoes?" Killua says to Gon

"Yup! They're in my bag." Gon adjusts his bag gesturing to it. 

"I almost forgot them until I saw them on my way out. Good thing huh!" 

"tch idiot" he says as the two enter the building. 

Killua walks up to a random locker and opens it, he takes off his shoes and sets them in a small blue locker. Gon skips up to the locker next to Killua's and copies his friend. Putting on his indoor shoes he turns to Killua and watches as his friend grabs his indoor shoes from his bag and slides them on his feet.

Killua places his hands on his head and walks toward the crowded white signs placed by the lockers. He scans the sign looking for his name. Gon squeezes in next to him to see the list. 

"Ugh, there's too many letters." He says a few seconds in looking at it.

Killua's eyes spot his and Gon's names. 

"We are in class 1C." Killua says pursing his lips together and looks towards the hallway.

"Yay!! We're in the same class!" Gon throws his arms up in excitement. 

"Lead the way, Killua!" He says with a grin.

The tips of Killua's mouth go up a bit and they walk down the hallway. After around thirty seconds of walking Killua stops and points up to a sign that says 1C. He turns and walks in, Gon right behind him. Killua instantly noticed the familiar group of faces and cursed himself in his head.

Gon notices when Killua's face turns a tad bit upset, He must not like school all that much. He continues to follow him. Killua sits down in an empty seat far away as he can from the familiar group. He looks up at Gon and taps the desk next to him.

Gon excitedly jumps into the seat next to Killua accepting the gesture. He comfortingly grins at him in attempt to cheer him up. Killua scratches his head "b-Baka" he says, turning his head away from Gon. After a few minutes the homeroom teacher walks in.

The bell rings and Gon looks to the front of the room. I wonder why Killua chose to sit in the back. He thinks. It didn't make any difference to him though, he's just glad to be there. He swings his feet waiting for the teacher to start.

The teacher Introduces himself with his messy black hair emitting a nasty smell that they can smell from the back of the room. 

"Eww" Killua mumbles under his breath. He pats down his neat fluffy hair. Gon scrunches his nose but doesn't think much of it.

Alright class, enough homeroom. Your math teacher will be here soon. The guy grabs the stack of books and starts to pass them out. Killua looks down at his book and sighs. "Ugh math." Killua whines.

The math teacher gets right to the lesson. Gon tries his best to pay attention to the teacher's lecture. He stares at the open math book in front of him and furrows his brows.... there's just... so many strange symbols, numbers and lines. He drops his head on top of the book. "Killua I don't understand." He whispers.

Killua pats Gon's head and rubs Gon's shoulders. He tilts his mouth closer to Gon. "After school let's hangout at your house. I can help." he says to Gon sitting back up, then takes notes. Killua can almost hear Illumi telling him how important it is to take proper notes and he shudders.

Gon smiles relieved and thankful. "Okay" he whispers back, then stares to the front of the classroom.

Killua looks at Gon when he finishes up his notes. He put his face on his hand and looks at the boy's brown eyes as he concentrates on the teacher. "I'm so lucky to have you." Killua mutters under his breath to himself. 

After The teacher Finnishes the lesson he closes his book with a slam and clears his throat. Killua looks to his math teacher. "Next class the homework better be done. You have two days." he says and walks out the door. 

Gon jumps up immediately. "Aah finally! I'm so tired of sitting!" He says maybe a bit too loud.

The snowy pale boy leans back into his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Dang this teacher is harsh. How annoying." Killua says looking up at the ceiling and stretches.

"Hey Killua it's lunch time right? Let's go outside!" Gon says

Killua puts his book into his back and stands up, "Sure Go-" 

"HEY ZOLDYCK!" a red headed male interrupts. 

"I'm hurt man! you never even said hi!" he says plastering a sad frown on his face. 

"Sorry Freecss, but I wanna hang out with Zoldyck here." he says and two other people come up behind him. 

A purple headed girl blows a bubble and adjusts her skirt, and a taller purple headed male next to her grabs Killua softly and smiles at Gon. 

"We haven't seen Killua in ages. Hope that it's alright if we steal him from you." he smiles bright at Gon. 

"Yeah come on Killua, I missed yoooou~" the girl says after she pops another pink bubble gum bubble. Killua just looks up at the chalkboard with nothing on his face.

Gon looks at the new faces smiling sinisterly, then at Killua's blank stare. He keeps looking at Killua waiting for him to reply first, but there's too long of a wait. 

"I don't mind, but Killua doesn't seem like he wants to." He just spits out innocently. 

He didn't suspect these people at all, they say their friends with him so they must be his friends.

"I want to." Killua forces a smile. He bites his lip and looks up at the three. 

"I was busy over the summer, you know how my family is." Killua says

"Oh ok. If you say so...." Gon says with a straight face and a small shrug.

Killua starts walking out of the classroom, his bento in hand. 

"See ya after lunch Gon.." he says and the three follow him like puppy dogs.

Gon watches them walk out of the classroom leaving him behind. "See you later!" He calls. They go out of sight.

"I guess I'll eat alone.... that's ok though." He says to himself. He subconsciously frowns a bit as he walks out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter two

Killua steps out onto the deserted roof and turns around to block the red head's punch.

"Ugh, so your not only a mistake your a fag as well?" the purple haired girl known as Tai says.

Killua sits down by the cement block and starts to eat his bento as the three shout awful things over and over again. Tai repeating about he's a failure and the red headed boy named Taro talks out how he could never be loved. Tai's twin brother Taro looks down at him with ashamed and disappointed eyes. 

. . . .

Gon eats his bento on the grass outside. He couldn't help but feel like something was off, but he trusts Killua so he tried to ignore it. He finishes his bento quickly, leaving a lot of time left before lunch ends. He does handstands, cartwheels and such while he waits for it to be over. Gon can feel all sorts or stares coming from around him as he plays around on the grass, but he doesn't mind. Gon checks the time on his phone. He grabs all his stuff in a flash and runs inside. 

Gon walks into the classroom and sits down. Killua comes in soon afterward, somehow even more pale than he actually is.

Gon smiles when he sees Killua sit down next to him. 

Tai sets a note on Killua's desk and he stuffs the letter into his bag. He puts his head onto his desk. 

"Are you ok?" Gon says quietly, his smile flipping to a frown. He leans forward in an attempt to see his pale friend's face a bit better.

"Yeah" he says and digs his forehead into his elbow. His right arm shaking in his pocket. Killua racks his head for an excuse to try and get Gon from pursuing further. 

"Piggy was bugging me all night so I didn't get good sleep, and messing around with those three depleted my energy."

"Oh." he says then smiles softly, though Killua isn't able to see it due to his face being smothered. Class starts and the teacher starts blathering about something. 

Gon goes back to struggling to stay in place. He fiddles around with his fingers and kicks around his legs. He seems claustrophobic.

Killua still has his head on the table not wanting to participate. He slows his breathing and gradually falls asleep.

Class ends and Gon jumps up out of his seat once again. He waits patiently for Killua to do the same.

Killua stands and throws his bag over his shoulder holding the white straps with his fingertips. He stuffs his right hand into his pocket and follows Gon. 

After about five minutes of silence Killua lets out a puff of air. 

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Killua asks as he walks side by side with Gon. An unknown tension in the air makes Killua gulp. He's in a weird mood. hopefully Gon won't notice.

"Yeah! I'll ask Aunt Mito when we get there!" He says excited.

"Cool" Killua says as he swings his right arm from his shoulder. 

The books from his book bag rattle a bit. Killua puts it in his left hand and stretches his right hand a bit. He digs out a lollipop from his bag and tears off the clear wrapping from the pink bunny shaped loli. Then plops it into his mouth. His face turns soft as he enjoys the sweetness. He swirls his tongue around the loli enjoying the bubblegum flavor that seeps into his tongue.

Gon smiles when he notices him relax. They get to their destination and he runs up to the front barging into the building immediately. 

"Aunt Mito! Killua wants to have a sleepover, I hope that's ok!" He yells as he takes off his shoes. Mito pokes her head from the kitchen. 

"It's fine. How was your first day?" She said. 

"Pretty boring actually." He pouts. Gon turns to Killua letting him inside.

Killua takes the sweet from his mouth. He slips off his shoes only using his feet. He curses himself as he looks down at his kitten covered socks.

"I forgot I had these on.'' Killua says with a sigh then puts the now little bubblegum lollipop back into his mouth. He runs upstairs with his book bag, and into Gon's room. 

"let's get started!" he shouts and puts the lollipop stick into his bag and grabs another one along with his math textbook.

"Right!" Gon sits on the floor and gets his book out of his bag. 

He opens the book to the right page and looks at it tapping a pencil on his chin.

Killua takes the yellow lemon flavored loli and starts explaining slowly to Gon, making sure to pause to let Gon think. When Gon gets confused, Killua lets out a sigh and scoots closer to him to point out things onto his textbook. 

Gon pays attention closely to Killua and the problems in the book. He sits criss cross with his hands on his ankles, thinking as hard as he can. 

Killua plops the bunny shaped loli into his mouth and looks at Gon's puffed out cheeks. He smiles a bit. He leans his elbows onto the coffee table that sits in the middle of the room, and sets his chin onto his hands watching Gon. He swirls his tongue around the lemon tasting bunny ears and swallows the lemon flavored saliva..

"This is the last one right?" Gon asks determined

Killua stands up and plops his head on top of Gon's and looks down at his textbook. 

"Good job Gon, it's correct." he says and sits back down infront of Gon.

"Yes!" He cheers putting his fists in the air. He stuffs all the work back in his backpack. 

"We should do something now, what should we do?"

Killua grabs another lolipop, a chocolate flavored one and shrugs his shoulder.

"You decide Gon." Killua says and stares into the tanner boy's chocolate eyes.

Gon puts his hand on his chin while he thinks. "hmm.... What do people do at sleepovers?" Gon asks Killua

"I don't know, I've never done sleepovers with anyone else besides you.... My big brother piggy likes to play this truth or dare game." Killua says before putting the loli in his mouth.

"Oooh! Lets do that!" Gon says hyped to play. 

Killua explains Truth or Dare to Gon, not bothering to take the candy out of his mouth. "So does that make sense?" Killua asks Gon and he licks the brown loli

Gon nods. "You go first!" He smiles with his hands on his jaw and his elbows on his knees, waiting for him to ask the expected question.

"Okay sure" Killua plops another sweet into his mouth. This time it's a grape flavored lollipop. Killua thinks for a second before asking. 

"Gon, truth or dare." he asks and he leans forward toward Gon.

"Dare!" Gon says excited

Killua takes the loli from his mouth quickly making a pop sound. He smiles devilishly,


	3. Chapter Three

"I dare you to." he takes a pause and grins harder. "Gon, I dare you to dump freezing cold water on yourself!" Killua says and pops the candy back into his mouth

Gon gasps in surprise "I gotta do it then!" He says determined. 

He would have to go to the kitchen to get ice without Aunt Mito suspecting anything! 

Gon stands up to walk out the door then downstairs. He nervously peeks his head into the kitchen, spotting Mito sitting at the table. Trying his best to act natural, he makes his way to the freezer. When he opens it aunt Mito turns around and looks at him. 

"What are you up to?" Gon freezes. 

"Oh u-uh... I'm just getting ice." He says then smiles anxiously. 

"Huh. Ok." Mito replies, then returns to what she's doing. 

Gon sighs in relief then gets the ice and water in a big bowl.Killua follows Gon, his hands in his pockets and his mouth sucking on his candy. He just watches him struggle.

Gon runs outside with the bowl of ice water and stops on the grass waiting a second for Killua to come out. He sees Killua run fast after him. He expects Killua to stop as he gets close, but he keeps coming, not slowing down. 

Gon shrieks in surprise when Killua grabs the bowl from Gon, then quickly, without warning, dumps the bowl of ice on his head and laughs.

"Hey! I was gonna do it!" He yelled taken aback, shivering, cold and wet. 

"That was so mean!" Then pouces to tackle him.

"Gon, you're gonna get me wet!" Killua says and blows the empty lollipop from his mouth and shoves him away. Killua pushes down the rising emotions.

"Baka!" he says as he turns his head away and closes his eyes.

Gon stops and frowns when he realizes Killua is upset. He thought it would be fun but not anymore. Now he's sure something is wrong. 

"I'm sorry." Gon says genuinely.

"It's fine." He sits up and shakes his head. 

"It's your turn Gon." Killua says as he scrunches his white t-shirt, water dripping from it.

"Oh." Gon folds his arms. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have done it in my school uniform...." he says then laughs. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Dumbass." Killua says and lets out a laugh. Killua looks up for a second.

"Dare." he says and lays onto the grass.

Gon grins. "I dare you to hug me for a whole minute!" He says extending his arms.

"Nnnh okay then, Baka." Killua says and skoots closer to Gon. 

He wraps his arms around Gon's neck and buries his face into his wet shoulder, his cheeks blushing. 

Gon gently wraps his arms back around Killua, clearly enjoying every second of it. Despite him being cold and wet, he did his best to comfort Killua, knowing full well there's something on his mind.

When was the last time I hugged someone. Killua thought as his chest pounds. He hugs Gon tighter, enjoying the warmth. Killua ignores his wet green friend and just lets himself melt into Gon.

"T-thanks." he mutters to Gon his lips trembling slightly.

Gon just keeps smiling and let's Killua hug him. He wanted to ask, but for the first time he didn't feel like it. He keeps his arms around him, waiting for him to let go first so he gets as long as he needs.

"You're more than welcome." He reassures.

They didn't realize how long they sat there until Aunt Mito yelled at them to come inside. Killua backs away from Gon and stands up, shoving his hands into his pockets and going inside for dinner, Gon following close behind him. He could smell the yummy beef all the way from outside.

Gon quickly changes out of his wet clothes, and into green PJs. Killua just stole something from Gon, because he didn't bring an extra pair of clothes. Gon bolts back down the stairs and Killua follows. 

"Thank you Aunt Mito! This looks delicious!" Gon says as he and Killua dig in right away. Mito smiles at the compliment.

Gon thanks Mito again after he finished eating, then ran back upstairs. Gesturing to Killua to follow him. He lunges on top of his bed bouncing a bit.

Killua thanks Mito as well before chasing Gon upstairs. He grabs a chocolate bar from his bag and opens the silver packaging. His face twists into pleasure as he eats the sweet chocolate. 

Gon grins, laying on his stomach with his hands on his face as he watches Killua eat his chocolate.

"Do you wanna watch videos on my phone?" He asks, then sticks out his tongue trying to be funny.

"Sure" Killua sits next to Gon on his bed then takes another bite of his candy bar.

Gon sits up next to Killua and opens youtube on his phone. They just watch vines and ticktocks all night laughing very hard, until Mito told them to be quite and go to sleep.

Killua slips into Gon's blanket and lays on his stomach. 

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Killua says sadly turning to face Gon.

Gon looks at him surprised, only for a moment before he smiles, turning around so he's also laying on his stomach. 

"It's ok, I'll be with you." He encourages.

"I got your back, ya know?"

Killua hm's in response, obviously tired. He yawns and skoots closer to Gon, then wraps his arms around his chest, 

"I'm glad you're my friend." He says, his eyes drooping.

Gon wraps his arms around Killua in return. "Me too" He whispers, smiling even wider. His eyes slowly shut and he starts snoring a tiny bit.


	4. Chapter Four

Killua wakes up to a beeping sound. The two boys are still wrapped in eachothers arms. 

Gon's snoring is a little louder than when he first blacked out. He's still fast asleep with his mouth wide open. The snoring stops and he closes his mouth a second after the alarm starts beeping.

Killua sits up and yawns, stretching his arms out. He groans and digs his face back into Gon letting out a whine.

"We should just skip." Killua says into his green friend's chest.

Gon blinks his eyes open. "Mmm no, we gotta go." He says sitting up.

In response, Killua digs his face into the pillow and puts the blanket over his head. 

"I'll just let Illumi murder me." he says into the soft white pillow.

"Noooo!!" Gon complains, shaking Killua's shoulder, 

"C'mon! Let's go, we can hang out again after!" 

"Are you boys up?!" Aunt Mito yells from the kitchen, 

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Fine!" he says and gets out of bed. He quickly grabs his uniform and changes into it. Gon grabs his uniform and does the same. 

They go downstairs and sit at the counter, digging into the meat and rice. Gon eats everything especially quickly just stuffing it in his face. He runs to grab his stuff with his mouth still full.

"gwet wine to gwonw (get mine too Gon)." KIllua says with his mouth full and shoves more spoonfuls of rice into his mouth.

Gon doubles back to get Killua's bag as well, then runs to the door.

"Thank you Aunt Mito, see you later!" He yells while putting on his shoes, 

"Hurry Killua! We gotta go!"

Killua comes over and quickly slips his shoes on, then runs up beside Gon. They arrive and slip on their indoor shoes, then run into the classroom. 

When the two enter Tai runs up to him. "So what do you think about my letter." She asks as she adjusts her school jacket. 

"Oh I forgot." Killua says as he puts his backpack down. 

He digs out the letter and tears it open. He pulls out the lined paper and reads the invitation. 

"Sure I'll go, but not for the full time." He says and sits down. 

Tai pumps her fist in celebration and thanks Killua. She sits down next to her twin brother and Killua shoves the letter into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Asked Gon as they sat down. 

"Someone from my middle school." Killua says nonchalantly,

"My elder brother Piggy knows her better than I do though." He says and takes a chocolate covered marshmallow from his bag and pops it into his mouth.

Gon just looks at him in reply. The bell rings and class starts.

. . . .

Gon leans against his desk with his arms extended over it. His face is smashed inside an open book. He lifts his head up when the teacher dismisses the class. 

"Killua! Let's eat outside!" He says getting up from his seat and putting his stuff away inside his bag, eager to get lunch with him this time.

"Sure." Killua says and gets up taking his stuff with him. He takes Gon to the school's courtyard and the two sit under a tree.

"Why so far away?" He asks. 

Killua puts his back onto the tree. "I just wanted to be with you." he says shrugging and taking out his empty bento box. He opens the black box and frowns. 

"I'm an idiot." he says and lets out a sigh. Then stuffs the black box back into his dark blue school bag.

"What's wrong?" Gon asks concerned as he opens his bento.

"I didn't pack myself a lunch." He says looking up to the sky. He shoves his hands in his pockets and fiddles with Tai's letter.

Gon frowns, "We can share mine!" He offers his bento holding it out to him.

"Okay whatever." Killua says and grabs his chopsticks from his bento box. He skoots closer to Gon and takes a bit of his rise and plops it onto his tongue.

Gon enjoys his bento with Killua, happy to share.

Killua thanks Gon and lays his head onto the grass, his hands behind his head. He lets out a puff of air and closes his eyes.

Gon holds in a giggle, putting his hand on his mouth. 

Killua stretches himself by putting his arms above his head and yawns. The ends of his lips tilt upward and he moves his head to dig it into the grass.

"I want something sweet." Killua says

Gon lets out a little of his held back laughter. 

"I might have some gum in my bag." He says opening it from his side and rummages through it. He gasps slightly and pulls out two pieces. 

"Open your mouth!" He requests

Killua parts his lips, his eyes still closed and his pale cheeks dusted with pink. His white hair moves with the breeze.

Gon pops one of the pieces of gum in Killua's mouth, then the other in his own mouth. The tanner boy's cheeks turn a shade of cherry and he leans back against the tree smiling.

Killua chews on the piece of gum, 

"fwanks." he says to Gon and sits up. He blows a bubble and looks into Gon's chocolate eyes. 

"What's up with you?" he questions, noticing the black haired boy's red face.

His face turns even brighter. "What do you mean?" He says, the happy expression not seeming to change much.

Killua reaches out and touches Gon's cheek, his thumb rubbing a few small circles. His pale skin looks even pastier on Gon's. 

"You're red. Why are you blushing?" Killua says, enjoying the feel of Gon's soft skin.


	5. Chapter Five

Gon immediately slaps both his palms on his face and over Killua's hand, surprised. 

"O-oh... I am?!" His whole face is on fire and his voice gets a pitch higher.

Killua lets out a little giggle and tilts his head to the side. He puts his other hand on Gon's other cheek and shakes Gon.

"Come on, spit it out already! Your face rivals the color of a tomato!" 

"...." His face doesn't cool down at all, 

"Y-you... you look like a kitten Kiwua...." he says, his emotions starting to boil over by the cuteness and embarrassment.

The tip of Killua's tongue pokes out of his parted lips. Killua just stares into Gon's eyes for a minute before talking.

"Huh??!! how is that something to get worked up over!" Killua says as he rubs Gon's cheeks.

"I don't know!!!! You're just so cute!" He says with a squished pouty face.

He puts his hands on Killua's wrists and looks at him seriously. Though it looks kinda funny with his face still hot and squished.

Killua's face heats up and he looks away from Gon, 

"b-b-b-b-b-Baka!" he shouts and bites his lip. His blush looks more red because of his light skin.

"I-I'm not cute." Killua stutters out. His hands still grab Gon's soft skin.

"But you are!!" >:/ you can't change his mind....

Killua scoots closer to Gon, his face heating up a bit more. He takes his left hand from Gon's cheek and uses it to cover his face, his eyes still avoiding Gon's 

"b-Ba-aka." Killua sutters out.

Gon looks at him for a while, staring at his electric blue eyes facing away from him. He scoots even closer to Killua and wraps his arms around him, embracing him tight "You're a tomato too." He says

Killua wraps his arms around him in return and places his head in Gon's neck. "S-shut up." he says, getting himself as close to Gon as possible. He closes his eyes and lets out a little happy hum. "You're warm." He says, his lips turning into a smile.

Gon grins and lets out a giggle.

Killua hugs Gon tighter and pushes himself to be on his lap. He shakes a bit, stuttering a few things before speaking clearly. 

"Gon, you like being friends with me right?" he says into Gon's neck, a tear falling from his eye and landing on him.

Gon feels the tear drop onto his neck and holds him tighter, 

"Of course I do!!" He immediately says, slightly startled by the question,

"I want to be around you all the time!" 

"T-thanks Gon." Killua says into Gon's neck. 

Killua couldn't hold back anymore and got too caught up in his emotions, causing him to lightly peck Gon on the cheek. A few seconds later he apologizes and tries to get out of Gon's arms, but his grip is too strong so he stays in Gon's lap. 

"S-sorry Gon I--"


	6. Six

Cutting him off, Gon returns the peck on his cheek. His just a tad longer than when Killua did it. 

"It's ok!" Gon says, continuing to Hug the paler boy. 

Killua stays there frozen. Absolutely shocked. He looks at the tree trunk, his cheeks heating up and unconsciously leans back onto Gon. 

Killua stutters out Gon's name then they are interrupted by the bell. He stays frozen, then shakes himself out of it. The white haired male stands up and starts to run to the classroom with Gon not far behind him. 

The boys sit down a minute later and the bell rings. The teacher comes in after what seems like years and starts to lecture.

The school day ended with a ring of a bell and Taro surprisingly jumped out of his seat and ran up to Killua. 

Killua stands up and looks at Gon, 

"H-hey I gotta g-go but I'll come to your house in an hour or two." He stutters out as Taro breathes icicles down his neck.

He blushes as he looks at Gon, surprised at the events that happened. Killua keeps rubbing the place where Gon had kissed him, a pink blush on his face. Killua was surprised. He was expecting to get hit, yelled at or even punished in some way, but in the end Gon kissed him back!... and even longer than he did! Killua awkwardly looks at Gon, a blush on his face.

Gon looks like a freaking beam of happiness, and it radiates especially when he puts on a teethy grin. His eyes naturally close because of how wide he smiles. Why is he blushing more than usual now? Was it that surprising what happened by the tree? Oh well....

"Sounds good!" He says standing up,

"I'll see you later Killua!"

Killua nods in response then grabs his bag and lets it rest on his shoulder. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts walking out the door with Taro a foot behind him. 

Tai comes up next to him and pulls him out the door making him, Taro and Maro run. She shoves Killua into a black limo and sits next to him. The boys climb into the car and it drives off in the opposite direction of Gon's house. 

It only takes a few minutes but they are parked outside a giant mansion. Killua looks at the small house. It couldn't even compare to the size of his real home on top of the massive mountain. 

They get out and head inside of the house, their maids handing each of them some clothes to change into. Killua looks at the nicely decorated house. After they all change, they head into the ballroom with silver chairs and an abundance of food is placed around tables. 

Killua looks around at the children his age and spots his brother Piggy and his younger sister. He lets out an annoyed puff of air and sits at the nearest empty table. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Gon walks home by himself, taking a little short cut between some trees. The soft dirt feels nicer to walk on than the smooth hard concrete. 

When he gets home, he takes off his shoes, greets Aunt Mito, and runs upstairs to his room. He waits just sitting there for 15 minutes until he can't handle his boredom anymore. He runs out of his room grabbing his fishing rod from against the wall and then downstairs. 

"I'm going fishing! I'll be back later, Aunt Mito!" Then barges out the door without waiting for a reply.

. . . . 

For the first thirty minutes he's bombarded with the three doing whatever they can to embarrass him. From dumping water on him, to shoving food in his face. 

As he walks back into the ballroom clean a bucket of water falls down onto him as he opens the door. He lets out a sigh and just sits back down. Tai makes sure to sit next to him and talk about how worthless he is. 

After an hour Taro walks onto stage and does a speech thanking everyone for coming etc etc. as he does so Maro and Piggy decide to dump a pile of bright purple slime on his head and the ballroom fills with laughter. 

Killua runs from the house out of anger and embarrassment. He made sure to grab his bag and tries to not get anything onto it. 

. . . .

It takes him around ten minutes of constant running to finally reach Gon's house. He knocks on the door.

Aunt Mito answers the door unexpectedly. "Oh! Killua!" She says before noticing he's all doused in wet slime. "What have you been doing?" She says putting a hand over her mouth in surprise. "If you're looking for Gon he went fishing. You can come in and clean up first if you'd like." She offers. 

"I'll just find Gon, I don't want to get your house messy." Killua says and some purple slime drips from his chin. He starts walking towards Gon's usual fishing spot.

When Killua gets there he stands behind him. Gon sits on the edge of the cliff holding the rod and swinging his feet bored.

"Catch anything good?" Killua says and wipes some slime from his forehead.

Gon turns around excited when he hears his friend's voice.

"Killua!" He quickly props up his fishing rod, only taking a moment.

"What happened? You're all slimey!" He asks concerned and rushes to hug him despite getting slime all over the front of his shirt.

Killua pushes Gon off of him.

"Don't touch me, I'm covered in alcohol and slime." He says and backs away from a now slimyish Gon.

"Nothing extreme happened, just some pranks is all." Killua says to Gon lying through his teeth.

Gon doesn't resist being pushed away. "Alcohol? How?" He says concerned, his voice lowering a tad.

"Doesn't matter." Killua says and takes off his slimy shirt, his skin dotted with some bright red rashes.

"Killua... who did this?" He asks, serious, seeing the redness on his pale skin.

Killua doesn't want to tell Gon but he knows full well of Gon's stubbornness. 

"Can I get cleaned up first?" He says, trying to stray away from the topic. He puts his shaking hands behind his back.

"Yeah... as long as I get an answer." He says, calming down a bit.

"Whatever, how am I supposed to get all this slime off me anyway." Killua says

"You can use my shower." He says pointing his thumb in the direction of his home. Gon gets all his fishing stuff, then gestures to him to follow.

Killua grabs his stuff and follows Gon into his house. He takes his shoes off and goes upstairs quickly trying not to mess up Gon's house.

Gon waits in his room, taking off his messy clothes and changing into clean ones. The wetness that got on him wasn't too bad.

Killua goes into Gon's shower and carefully strips himself of all his clothing. He gets in and the warm water runs down his body. It takes him awhile to get all the slime out of his hair. but when he does he yells out for Gon to give him a change of clothes.

Gon grabs some clothes and rushes to the bathroom. He knocks on the door.

Killua steps out of the shower and turns the water off. He opens the door just a bit to stick his hand out and grab the clothes and shuts the door behind him. He gets dressed and steps out the door. He lets out a puff of air before he lays down on Gon's bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Gon sits on the bed next to Killua and stares at him. He waits patiently for him to start talking.

Killua groans. He closes his eyes and parts his lips.

"Tai, Taro and Maro did it." he said simply as if it wasn't a big deal at all. He sighed. 

"It's not a big deal so don't think anything of it Gon." Killua says with his eyes still closed.

Gon doesn't say anything. He just looks at the ground. 

They're his friends aren't they? He thinks, I was glad that he made friends. Who in their right mind would do that to their friend? He clenches his fists in frustration, but then relaxes taking a quiet breath. 

"Thank you for telling me." He says then gently smiles.

"Yeah" Killua says, sitting up. He leans his head on Gon's shoulder contemplating a few things. He lets out some more air before talking again.

"Are you sure what happened at lunch today was okay?" He questions, a sudden pool of anxiety sitting in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean? Was there something wrong with it?" He asks then giggles a little, smiling reassuringly.

"Well I uh,..." Killua stutters out, not being able to say the word, 

"a-and then y-you..." Killua hides his face in Gon's pillow, his face turning red. and his body getting a bit sweaty from the rashes that litter his body and from embarrassment. 

Gon lays on his stomach and squishes next to him. He puts a hand on Killua's furthest shoulder, wrapping his arm around him comfortingly. "It's ok. I don't mind." Then pecks his cheek again. 

"You can kiss me here if you want. You don't have to hide it." He says pointing to his lips with his other hand.

Killua's face heats up more as he looks at Gon. He bites his bottom lip and places his hand on Gon's face. Killua makes a little noise before closing his eyes and meeting Gon's soft lips. 

Gon puts his hand near the back of Killua's head, feeling his soft hair. Their lips stay together for a while before it's released. 

They stare at each other for a long time, both their faces painted dark pink, Killua's face especially bright.

Gon peeks out the window. Dusk is creeping into the sky as the sun goes down. 

"Killua! We should watch the sunset! I know a perfect spot." He says sitting up.

Killua looks up, a bit of blush still evident on his face. "Sure" he says getting up from the bed.

Gon takes Killua's hand and leads them outside. 

They walk together for a bit till they reach a ginormous Oak tree. Gon starts climbing up the tree a little ways, then stops. Killua sits next to him.

They sit there until the sky blazes in reds and yellows. The colors reflect off the clouds fading into the violet-blue sky.

"This is a good spot Gon." Killua says, looking at the beautiful blended colors.

"Yeah! It's so beautiful, don't you think?" His dark eyes sparkle and he grins staring at it in awe. It never gets old, no matter how many times he's seen it.

Not compared to you Killua thinks as he looks at Gon. He smiles and turns his head towards the sky. His cell phone rings and he pulls it out. He answers the call. Killua lets out an annoyed sigh,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my top favorite scenes I wrote its so cute and adorable it makes my heart flutter like crazy. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Ya, give me ten minutes, I'll be there." he says and hangs up the phone. 

"I'll be back in an hour Gon.." Killua says and hops down from the tree.

"Huh? You're leaving? What for?" He asks, jumping down.

"Just need to meet Maro at a park." Killua says with a shrug.

Gon looks at him with a frown. He folds his arms. 

"Take me with you." He says with a pout.

"Can't, Maro is weird about new people." Killua says and starts walking.

Gon sighs, "Killlluuuuaaaa...." he complains.

Killua pats his head and starts to head to the location Maro wanted him to go to. 

"You can't come Gon, I don't wanna make Maro uncomfortable." Killua says and starts to run.

Gon reaches out his hand about to chase him, but he stops. He sits on the ground and groans really loud. He doesn't know what else to do. 

"Killuaaaa!!!!!!!!" He yells. He waits for a response. Killua is long gone now. He groans again louder at the dark sky.

When Killua arrives he instantly spots the bright redheaded Maro. But surprisingly he has two different people by his side. It doesn't take much notice to them, they probably came to just mess with him for fun. 

After what seemed like years of torment tears dripped from Killua's eyes. He would have never thought that Maro's words would have made him cry, but this time he was pushed farther than he could handle. The three boy's laughed and Killua got up and ran to Gon's house still crying from the painful words.

Gon was still on the ground. He just sat there waiting quietly. He stands up immediately when he sees Killua coming towards him. 

"Killua!" He yells concerned and goes in to embrace him.

His eyes stream harder and he sobs into Gon's arms,

"G-Gon am I worthless?" he questions through sniffles.

"No! You're not worthless Killua! You mean more to me than anyone else!" He says, griping Killua tight. What did they do to him? He thinks.

Killua steps back and out of Gon's grip and turns his back to him. He wipes his tears. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you." Killua says.

"What do you mean? You're not trouble at all! Killua, I don't know what I would do without you." He says, letting him out of his arms.

Killua puts his head into his hands and shakes his head. He lets out an angry noise. Gon's heart sunk. He felt like absolute crap. What does he do? He clenches his fists.

"Can we just go to your room?" Killua asks.

"Yeah." He says then offers his hand.

Killua grabs Gon's outstretched hand and walks with him. 

They go up to his bedroom. Killua lets Gon's hand go and grabs his phone that lays on the table. Before he opens it the phone buzz's and he opens it with a sigh. 37 unread messages. He opens his phone and reads only three comments before his hands start to shake. He runs into Gon's bathroom shutting the door behind him and slides down. He opens his smartphone again and starts to read the messages. He types leave me alone to the group chat before putting down his phone and hugging his knees.

Gon easily notices Killua's upset look when he runs into the bathroom. 

He gently knocks on the door, "Are you okay?" He asks then waits for a reply.

"Yeah" Killua says, his shaky voice giving away his blatant lie. 

His phone rings again and reads the message. You aren't dead yet? He tilts his head back violently, a bang being created from the contact.

Gon concerningly puts his hands against the door from hearing the bang.

"Killua... will you let me in?" He pleads

Killua moves away from the door, lifting his head up to try and stop the tears from falling out of his eyes.

"Y-yeah" Killua says, his voice cracking a bit.

Gon opens the door to see Killua on the floor. He sits next to him.

"Can I see your phone?" He asks politely.

"Why?" he asks simply. Surprisingly his voice doesn't betray him. He puts his hands on his knees to stop the shaking.

"That's what made you sad." He explains. Gon could see Killua got upset from something he saw on his phone, when he first picked it up.

He gave up and just gave Gon his phone, then put his face in his hands. Killua thinks about the death threats and Tai saying over and over, You're worthless Killua Zodlyck, a worthless piece of garbage. No wonder your family hates you, I'm glad that your family abuses you and torments you. Why do you even hang around Gon? It's not like he actually cares about you. He just puts up with you.You're a revolting person who doesn't deserve anything. I hate looking at a disgusting fag. You should kill yourself and save everyone the trouble of looking at your disgusting face. 

The first couple of times she said it, it was alright, but that's all she said. Over and over again. During that party that sentence was the only one she said and after the billionth time she said it he started to believe it. 

He thought about Maro telling him how to commit his own suicied. maybe hang yourself or stab yourself multiple times, you deserve pain. 

He cringed and let out a little angry noise thinking about Gon reading the messages. He didn't want Gon to be involved in his problems. He felt like a burden to him. 

Gon grips the phone harder as he's reading the messages. It's lucky he doesn't accidentally break it. His expression is serious, and his body is as still as rock. Gon stands up, still holding Killua's phone tight. He looks angry. 

"I'm going to school early tomorrow, let's go to bed." He says, then walks out of the bathroom with Killua's phone.

Killua doesn't bother talking or even telling Gon not to. He just follows him and slips into Gon's bed. He lays on his stomach away from Gon. Today didn't feel like only twenty four hours, it felt like years. Killua started sobbing, and he can't even remember the last time he cried.

"If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not." He says. 

He doesn't know what else he can say at the moment. The feral emotions he felt kept him from thinking of anything he could do to comfort Killua. Killua takes a deep breath before answering,

"Yeah, I know." he says. He lifts his legs and goes into fetal position under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua is a very strong person so trying to figure out out to make his cry and unstable was hard but i thought that he is just a kid. He may be from a family of assasions but e is just a human being. He has such a big heart so in reality I was just over thinking. 
> 
> sorry for the bad grammer and spelling in these littl author segments.


	10. Chapter Ten

Gon smacks the alarm the moment it starts beeping. He gets out of bed, gets dressed, and leaves the room before Killua is out of bed. 

Aunt Mito hasn't started making breakfast before he's downstairs. He grabs a granola bar, puts on his shoes, and walks out the door. Confident that Killua would be able to keep up with him.

Killua doesn't even bother, he stays in bed longer not wanting to get out of the comfy bed. Mito comes in to ask Killua what is up with Gon, and he only shrugs his shoulders. He gets up and gets dressed slowly, hissing at the rashes as they sting a bit. 

How did they know I was allergic to this certain kind of alcohol. Damn, I wanna stab piggy again. Killua thinks and walks downstairs with his stuff. He sits down at the table and eats his and Gon's share of the food.

. . . .

Gon sits down in his seat. It's him and a couple other kids in the classroom. He waits patiently. 

Tai and Taro walk into the classroom. Tai looks extra happy today, her face bright and cheerful and Taro smiles as well. She moves her long braid onto her shoulder and Taro hands Tai something before they start heading to their seats.

When he sees them walk in, Gon doesn't move a muscle. They didn't come before the bell soon enough, so he just had to be patient. He keeps his eyes on them even after the bell rang. Killua isn't there yet. If school has been hurting him like this the whole time, Gon didn't want him to come.

Killua lets out a yawn and walks in as soon as the bell rings. He sits down and dumps some candy into his mouth. He lets out a breath and looks up to pay attention to the teacher's lecture. He takes out his notebook notes stuff.

. . . .

Gon stands up right when the lunch bell rings. It was like he knew exactly when it was going to ring because he'd been watching the clock. He had been waiting for far too long, and all it's been doing is fueling his fire. Gon approaches the three of them laughing at something one said. His brown eyes are darker than normal. He has been thinking about what he's going to say for a long time. He waits for them to notice him before speaking.

It takes a minute for the three to notice him. Tai smiles a warm smile at Gon and her twin brother Taro waves at him. 

"Oh, Gon, is it?" Tai says before Taro speaks up, 

"Is there something you need?" he puffs out annoyed. 

Tai slaps his chest softly. "Don't be so rude!" she says and turns her focus to Gon and smiles. 

Killua looks up with wide eyes when he realizes what Gon is about to do. 

He stands up in the now empty classroom. 

"Gon, don't, I can handle myself." He says and puts his hand on Gon's shoulder. Killua takes a deep breath,

"There's more to this Gon." Taro looks at Killua, the situation finally clicking. 

Taro looks at Maro with annoyed eyes. "Really Maro?" he says then whispers something into Tai's ear.

Gon stands there, willing to listen to Killua explain. But he has given him plenty of times to take care of it himself. Gon finds it hard to believe anything Killua says will stop him. He still is as still as a rock.

Killua gets close to Gon's ear, cupping his hand over his mouth, "They are doing it for my older brother." Killua says pressing his forehead on the side of Gon's head. He breathes out and continues 

"I don't live here, my family just bought me a home so I could go to school up here. So my stupid older brother doesn't like going outside. Don't get involved, I'm fine Gon." he says, trying to stop Gon with any leverage he can think of.

"That's pathetic." Gon whispers quietly enough for Killua to barely hear it at all,

"Never do or say anything to Killua ever again. If you think you can send death threats to my friend without me getting involved, take a hike."

"G-Gon just please don't." Killua says desperately. 

Maro stands up then whips Killua by his side quickly and walks behind the two twins. He grabs Killua's shirt violently and starts to whisper something in his ear. 

"Gah, I'm sorry okay!" Killua says in response to Maro. 

Tai giggles amused. "Wow Gon, you're so silly!" Tai says and leans her head on Taro. 

Gon snatches Maro's wrist when it makes contact with Killua. "I don't think you heard me." Making it clear he is serious.

"I don't care if you're taking orders from someone. That coward can come down here himself."

Taro slaps Gon hard in the face. "Come any closer and I won't hesitate." he says threateningly, his black eyes sharp. Both of his hands balled into fists. 

Gon looks back to Maro, ignoring the slap that forced his head to turn. It's like he didn't even feel it. 

Maro puts his other hand on Killua's neck. 

"Let go." he says as he squeezes the boy's neck, 

"and I'm on no one's orders, I'm doing this because I like it. I have nothing to lose, so try me, Freecss." Maro says with an evil smirk


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gon whips his other hand onto Maro's and grips both of Maro's wrists tight. "You first" he says to the point of his hold creating a crackle sound. 

Did his arm just crack idk.... but it was definitely weakened, don't f---ing mess with him b---- 

Taro pushes Gon back with full force and Tai just laughs. Maro lets go of Killua and he coughs, his breathing heavy. Killua leans his head back. 

"Damn." he says

Gon let's go of Maro's arms when he releases Killua. He steps in front of Killua and looks at Taro, finally giving him his attention. He clenches his fists ready for any kind of retaliation.

Tai whispers something into Taro's ears and Taro then sits down in his chair. The three follow, and grab their bento boxes, then start chatting about a t.v show, ignoring the two boys. Killua goes back to his seat and starts to eat his bento box as well.

Gon follows Killua then sits there for a while before finally getting out his bento and eating it.

Killua pops a bit of rice into his mouth. "You didn't have to do that." Killua says, looking at the floor ashamed.

Gon stuffs the rest of his bento. "Yes I did." He says with his mouth full.

Killua looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Chew with your mouth closed, idiot." He says and finishes off his bento. 

"Why did you do that in the first place?" He questions as he rummages through his bag.

Gon pauses, "They hurt you. How could I ignore that."

Killua puts his head into his hands,

"I can handle myself Gon, you didn't need to get involved." Killua says, sounding desperate. His hands shake.

Gon just stays silent. No way is he just going to ignore something like this. He wants to comfort Killua somehow, but there is nothing he can do right now. If he hates him for it, Gon is ready to face that.

When the dismissal bell rings, Killua gets up from his seat and takes the white lollipop stick out his mouth. He throws it, making it into the trash can. He walks out of the classroom and waits by the door for Gon.

Gon follows him with all his stuff in hand, and walks with him out of the school.

"Gon, I have to go home tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Killua says not looking at Gon. He starts to walk towards his house. The opposite direction of Gon's house.

Gon turns around to see him walk away. "Ok." He says. "Please be safe." He tells him before they part.

Killua puts up a hand. "Don't worry I will." he says and starts to run. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

When he's about a block from his house, the two purple haired twins appear next to him. He stops in his tracks. 

"Just get it over with." he says and Taro punches him in the face. Killua can feel his cheek start to swell. 

"YOU CAUSED A LOT OF TROUBLE FOR ME KILLUA!" Taro yells out. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he's too stubborn." Killua says nonchalantly. 

"There will be hell to pay Killua." Tai says putting her arm around Killua. 

Tai gasps out in realization. She takes her hands off of Killua and walks in front of him. She claps her hands together and squeals out in excitement. 

"Killua! I have a proposition for you!" she says excited. 

Killua tilts his head and she pauses for a minute. "Well if you agree to go out with me Killua, then I, Taro and Maro will never bully or hurt you again!" she says and pumps a fist in the air. 

Killua just stares at her dumbfounded, "h-HUH???!!" he says surprised. Even Taro looks at her confused. 

"What do you mean go out!" Killua yells. 

"I mean date me silly! Well I'll give you time to think about it Killua, bye bye now." she says skipping towards Taro. she grabs his hand and skips off.

. . . .

Gon walks into his house. He takes off his shoes and puts his bag away, then goes into the kitchen to see Mito (bc she's always there what's up with that). 

"Hey! How was school?" she asks, hearing him walk in then looks up at him. Her expression changes to concern and she gasps. 

"Gon! What happened?" She says running up to him and examines the tan boy's face. 

"What do you mean?" Gon replies,

"Your face! You have a mark on your cheek!" She says worried. Gon puts his hand on the side of his face, then suddenly notices the sting, confused. He then remembers when Taro slapped him. He must have hit really hard. 

"O-oh... it's nothing, just fell on my face on the way home. Haha" he attempts to lie. 

Aunt Mito stares at him for a bit, then smiles,

"You silly. Don't be so reckless." She says shaking his head, then she goes back to what she's doing. Gon sighs in relief. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Killua woke up an hour earlier than he was supposed to. He sighed and got out of bed. He grabs his phone and texts Tai.

"What will happen if I decline your offer." 

Surprisingly, she texts back in about a couple seconds. "I'll make Gon's life a living hell." When he reads the text he slams his head into his soft bed and screams in the almost empty house. 

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THAT IDIOT FROM GETTING INVOLVED!" He groans out in anger. "DAMNIT, DAMNIT DAMNIT." he screams. His phone dings and he picks it up. He reads the text from Tai, 

"because Gon doesn't come from a powerful wealthy family, I can do anything to him. I had to hold back with you because of your family." Killua pounds his fists on his bed before picking up his phone and texting Tai his answer, 

"I accept" he says and stomps over to his candy stash and throws candy into his mouth and chomps on it angrily.

. . . .

Gon goes to school early again. There aren't very many people there yet like last time. The people that are there were probably tutored this morning or something. Gon sits in his seat and patiently waits for class to start.

Two girls enter the classroom and sit in their seats that happen to be in front of Gon's. 

One girl sits on the girls desk and starts to talk, "Hey you know Tai, right?" she asks her friend. 

"Yeah, I went to middle school with her, why?" the brown haired girl asks the black haired friend. 

"Well, we bumped into each other this morning and she and Killua were kissing!" the black girl said as she twisted her hair. 

"HUH??!! No way, in middle school, Killua couldn't stand her! I mean, he even nicknamed her the wicked hag of the west!" the brown haired girl said surprised. 

"Well, okay you got me, she just kissed him on the cheek but they were holding hands." She said and took a deep breath, 

"So, I went up and asked Tai what in the world was going on and how she was able to grab the hottest guy in our grade, when she looks like a literal grape pop tart." she says and they both laugh. 

"Oooh continue" the brown haired girl says while wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Well, she said that her and Killua are dating. Killua even confirmed it!" she said as she rummages through her book bag. 

"Dang, I wanted to be with Killua." the brown haired girl says with a slump. 

"Uh, ya right, you just hate that Tai's with him." the black girl says before switching the topic to makeup.

Gon clamps the side of his desk where his hand was resting. What did she do to make him do that? Gon thought.

A minute before the bell rings, Killua comes into the classroom holding Tai's hand. She kisses his cheek before they both part ways. Killua sits down at his seat looking defeated.

Gon grips his desk harder. He doesn't look at Killua as he sits down. His usual smile to him as a greeting, is absent. 

The bell rings and Gon releases his hand from the desk, and slouches into his chair. The spot on the desk his hand was holding now has a big dent. What was the reason? He wouldn't ever do something like that.

Tai skips over to Killua and whispers in his ear. "Yeah, do whatever you want." he says and the purple haired twins leave the room. 

Killua grabs his bag and motions for Gon to follow him. When they arrive at the tree, Killua sits down, grabs his bento box and opens the lid.

Gon sits next to Killua under the tree. "Please explain." Gon says straight face opening his bento.

"Huh? Explain what, Gon." Killua asks as he takes a bite of his food.

"You came to class holding hands with Tai, and then she kissed you. What did she do to you for you to let her do something like that." He asks, honest.

Killua looks at the ground ashamed, "She threatened to hurt you." Killua says quietly, then turns around as if to hide his face from Gon. 


	14. Chapter Fifteen

This whole morning has been a mess and Killua can't keep all these emotions bottled up anymore. Silent tears fall from his face. What can he do? He doesn't want Gon to be hurt. All Killua wants is Gon, and to protect him.

Gon looks at him astonished. (At that moment he knew......... he f---ed up.) His face turns as pale as his tan skin can get. 

She used me? Gon thought. He looks at the grass shocked. 

"I didn't know what to do. She would have ruined your entire life if I declined. Her father has a high ranking in the mafia." He says to Gon, his voice shaking. Killua starts to finnish his bento box.

Gon bites his lip, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Let her ruin my life then. Don't let her make you suffer like this Killua." He pleads.

Killua grits his teeth together. "Hell no." Killua says, his voice starting to sound angry. He wipes the tears from his face and turns to look at Gon. "I'm not going to let her touch you. I would rather die than let anyone hurt you." Killua says angry, his cheeks a bit red from crying.

Gon's watery eyes overflow as he listens to his friend. Tears gently stream down his face. "That's a problem." He replies and dries his wet face, "because I'm not going to let her touch you either." He says looking at him.

"How Gon? When you tried yesterday, you just escalated the problem. You can't go into things blind, Gon. She can't touch me because of my family, but she can do whatever she wants to you!" Killua says, crossing his arms. 

"I don't know." He replies, his voice hoarse.

Killua lets out a huff. He puts a hand on Gon's cheek and wipes some tears off of his face. "You don't need to cry, don't waste your tears on me." He says and puts his face on Gon's lap and yawns.

Gon puts his hand on Killua's back after he lays down. What am I supposed to do. He thinks, leaning back against the tree.

Killua wraps his arms around Gon's waist. "Let's just not think about this anymore. Wanna go to a water park after school today?" Killua asks. On his way home yesterday, he spotted one in the distance that looked cool. With all the crap that's been going on they could use some fun to get everything off of their minds.

"Sure, that sounds fun." He softly smiles at him, his emotions relaxing at the offer.

After a couple minutes of silence from Killua, quiet snores are heard. He hasn't been getting very good sleep lately and he felt like he could finally relax now that he is with Gon.

Gon's smile sticks as he looks to the sky. He feels Killua's soft breathing and feels relaxed.

Killua digs his face into Gon's thighs and mumbles Gon's name as he sleeps. His hot breath hitting Gon's leg.

Gon closes his eyes. For probably the first time, the underside of his eyes sagged creating a dark line. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the last couple of nights. Gon rubs the sleepy Killua's back to keep him comfortable.


	15. Chapter Sixteen

When Gon and Killua get outside of the school, Killua starts to speak. "I have swimsuits for the both of us." he says to Gon. He starts to walk in a direction. 

When they get to the waterpark they both walk into the entrance. 

Killua pays and they go into the boys' locker room. Killua pulls out a green swimsuit and gives it to Gon. 

"Thanks!" Gon says to Killua as he passes it.

They change, and put their bookbag and uniform in the lockers.

They meet each other when they both finish. 

"What should we do first?" Gon says excited, as they walk out of the locker room and into the park.

Killua looks around at all the pools and slides. He puts his hands on his hips and scans the area. A certain orange slide catches his attention. It's the tallest in the park and it has an insane drop. He points to it. "Let's do that orange slide first!" he says to Gon.

"Ok!" Gon replies and follows him. 

"Wow! It's so big!" He exclaims in awe as they get closer to it.

"That's what she said." Killua says before grabbing Gon's hand and runs toward the now visible line of people.

"Who?" He asks as he's being tugged away.

Killua lets out a giggle "dumbass." he says as they get into line of only a few people.

Killua steps onto the slide when it's his turn and looks at the life-guard. The life-guard puts a thumbs up and he lays down, crosses his ankles and goes down the slide. 

As he goes down the drop he can feel his back lift from the slide and he lets out a scream. Killua felt like he was in the air forever when he hit the water he shook his head a bit and let out a breath. He walks out of the mini pool and waits for Gon to fall in after.

Gon jumps up and down waiting for his turn to go down. The life-guard gives him a thumbs up and he immediately slips down. He yells until he splashes into the mini pool.

Killua watches as Gon slips down the slide. He laughs at Gon as he climbs up the steps and out of the pool. 

Killua points at a pink slide, "Let's go on that one!" Killua says happily. 

"Ok!" Gon replies before Killua drags him to the slide, but then stops when he sees the sign. 

"I guess we gotta get a tube." Killua looks around before he spots what looks like a mountain of tubes. He drags Gon there, pays for a double holed tube, then drags Gon back to the slide as the two carry the clear tube above their heads. 

He runs up the stairs to get in line. Sadly there are more people, so the two boys have to wait a couple minutes before going on the water slide. Killua breaths in and out harshly trying to catch his breath, then turns to Gon. "After this one, what slide should we go on next!" he asks Gon excitedly.

"Hmm..." Gon looks around in the park while steadying the tube. A super swirly slide catches his attention and he perks up. 

"That one looks fun!" He says pointing to it for Killua to see.

"Hmm okay, let's do that one next!" he says happily. Killua moves his wet bangs out of his face and smiles,

"Thanks for coming here with me Gon!" he says and plays with some of his hair.

Gon smiles back at him. "Of course! This is really fun, thanks for suggesting it." He says then giggles.

After the two boys went on a couple slides, Killua drags Gon and the tube to the wave pool. 

Killua gets into the water and splashes Gon with some water and smirks.

"Hey!!" He says shielding himself from the water. He splashes Killua back playfully. Gon dumps himself under the waves for protection.

Killua grabs under Gon's armpits and pulls him up to the surface. He splashes Gon with some more water before going under the water and swimming away. He goes up for a breath and turns around to stick out his tongue at Gon. "Try and catch me now!" he says and swims away.

Gon smirks and dunks his head under the water to swim after him.

Killua swims to the deeper part of the pool. He goes up for air before swimming faster.

Gon continues to bat his legs after him. He soon gets close enough to grab his legs, then he dives down dunking Killua under the water with him.

Killua lets out a surprised yelp when he feels Gon's hands on his calves. He blindly tries to grab Gon. He grabs Gon's head and bat's some water into Gon's face.

Gon puts his hands onto his mouth as he fails to laugh underwater. He pops his head out of the water and takes a deep breath.

Killua tries to stay angry, but when he looks at Gon's face he bursts out in laughter. He treads the water harshly and extends his arms to Gon's face. He slaps his head softly, before sending a big wave of water into his face. 

Gon laughs hysterically before Killua's big wave muffles it, and washes over his entire head.

Killua smirks at him and sticks out his tongue. "Take that!" he says to Gon.

Gon tackles him after recovering from the wave, and they both get plunged underwater.

Killua hugs Gon underwater and kisses him on the cheek quickly before pushing Gon off of him and swimming away as quickly as he can. 

Gon blushes and freezes for a second, surprised from the sudden affection.


	16. Chapter Seventeen

As Killua reaches the part where he can touch, he runs to where they left the tube. He grabs it, putting in the water and jumps in it. Crouching down he hides in the tube. 

Gon pops his head out of the water and gasps. "Dang it Killua! You play dirty!" He yells upset he got away. Gon starts on his search for Killua.

Killua pops his head above the tube and scans the pool for Gon. He spots him and ducks his head back into the tube and snickers.

"KILUAAAAAAAA!!!" He yells his hands cupping his mouth. 

Gon spins around scanning the pool. He spots their tube that they rented which is in the water now. Assuming it just got kicked into the pool he dives down toward it.

Killua hears Gon and still cramped inside one of the holes, he starts to run as fast as he can while trying to hide his body.

Gon gasps seeing the tube move away from him and swims faster.

Killua moves his feet as fast as he can while trying to hold in his laughter.

Gon catches up with it and jumps on top of it to keep it still. "KILLUA!?!?!?!" He yells shocked seeing him in the tube.

Killua couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and started to laugh. He sits on the tube and laughs, throwing his head back in laughter.

Gon pauses for a second then breaks into laughter as well. "That's a clever hiding spot! Hahaha" he dunks under the tube with him and hugs him, their faces squishing together. He continues to giggle.

Killua takes a pause to breath before he wraps his arms around Gon. He starts to laugh and smirks, an idea popping into his mind. He turns his head to kiss Gon on the cheek, leaving his lips there for a couple seconds before licking the side of Gon's face. He then jumps out of the tube and splashes Gon with a huge wave of water before disappearing into the pool. Killua laughs to himself as he swims away.

Gon freezes again turning red, then jumps out of the tube. "I can't believe I fell for that trick again!" He pouts chasing after him.

Killua circles around back to the tube before hiding back in the hole again. Killua touches his lips thinking about Gon, his face turning pink. 

Damn he's got me wrapped around his fingers and he doesn't even know it. Killua thinks to himself as he cramps his body in the hole of the tube. The waves start to rock the tube back and forth, and Killua hugs his body closer to him.

"Kiiilllluuuuuaaaaaa!!!" Gon calls out,

"You keep disappearing!!" He walks around the shallow part of the pool, the water swishing around his legs. 

"Killua!" He calls again not really expecting a reply but it's worth a try.

Killua puts his hand over his mouth to stay silent. He can sure be an idiot sometimes. Killua thinks

Gon stops for a moment before yelling at the top of his lungs, "COME OOOOUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!" Swinging his arms out. Then folds his arms and pouts.

Killua takes one look at Gon's adorable face and can't take it anymore. He stands up, his once fluffy hair sticking to his skin and his face dusted a light red.

Gon gasps, his grin wide with his mouth open, when he sees Killua pop out. He bolts to him instantly and hugs him, trapping his arms inside his embrace. Now that he is caught, he licks Killua's face like a dog. "I got you back!!" He says laughing, 

"I won't let you go this time!"

Killua's face dusts a brighter red. "Yeah okay, you caught me." he says before wrapping his arms around Gon's waist and putting his head into the crook of Gons neck. 

"Mmm you're warm." Killua says into Gon's neck. Trying to ignore the stare that they are getting. 

"G-Gon people are staring at us." Killua says embarrassed. His insecurities getting to him, but at the same time, he didn't want to let Gon go.

"It's ok hehe" He says then pulls Killua down into the protection of the tube. 

"Is this better?" He says with a smile.

Killua calms down a bit as the tube shields the boys from the other people. 

"Mmmhhmm" Killua replies almost purring. 

Killua tightens his grip around Gon. "I like you Gon, I like you a lot." Killua confesses.

Gon can feel his heart get light like a feather in Killua's embrace. He closes his eyes and bites his lip scared, but at the same time, only joy hangs around. Emotions flood all over the place, it's too difficult for him to understand what he is feeling. He doesn't have to ask what Killua means by what he said. He's not that stupid.

"Me too." He says softly, not really knowing how to respond.

Killua lets out a happy little noise that can only be described as purr like. He lifts his head from Gon's shoulder to adjust his wet gray looking hair from his face. His cheeks are red, and a goofy ear to ear grin is plastered on his face.

Gon lets go of his emotions, tears stream down and a red faced grin feels like it's stuck there for eternity. He's so happy and he can't hold any of it back. Gon grabs Killua's shoulders, shuts his eyes tight then puts his lips on Killua's for about two seconds. He releases and looks at Killua's electric blue diamond eyes like an absolute emotional mess.

Killua lets out another little purr as he stares back at Gon. He softly grips Gon's hair and smashes his lips into Gon after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, he put his lips next to Gon's ear. 

"Oh Gon, I like you so much you have no idea. Oh gosh Gon I don't know what I could do without you." Killua says. He hesitates a bit before kissing Gon again. He leans his head back and onto the tube trying to catch his breath. The big grin still on his face. He lets out a little laugh. "I think I might like you too much idiot!" Killua says a cute sounding giggle comes from his mouth.

Gon giggles, it obvious he's trying to hold it back. He turns bright red, an easy contrast to his regular skin. He puts a hand on his mouth shaking with laughter. "K-Killua!!" He stutters out crying at the same time.

Killua lifts his head from the tube, "Y-yeah?" he asks Gon, the massive goofy grin, still not showing any signs of fading.

"I love you so much!" He says, balling his eyes out, attempting to not yell it due to the public area their in. He wants to so bad. He's never been good at long explanations, this is what he can say. He's almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

Killua stretches out his arms and puts them around Gon's neck and intertwines his own fingers together. 

"I love you too Gon." Killua says, tears now starting to stream down his cheeks out of utmost joy. "Gon Freecss will you go out with me?" he asks, his face beginning to go puffy.

Gon sniffs and attempts at rubbing off his wet waterfall of tears. "Yes." He says shaking and a grin glued to his expression.

Killua presses his forehead against Gon's and closes his eyes. He giggles cutely and moves to put his face into the crook of Gon's neck. 

Their moment is ruined by someone loudly clearing their throat. A life guard taps Gon's shoulder. 

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The life-gaurd says to the two boys. "We don't condaine PDA at this water park." he says and Killua's whole body turns red from embarrassment.

Gon stands up embarrassed as well. "We're really sorry...." he says quickly bowing into a right angle.

They are both shoved into the locker room to change. The two boys quickly change and are quickly thrown out of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin love this chapter it's so mint


	17. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a trilogy, by the time you see this all three books will be published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to delete a chapter as I repeat it on accident and lazy ass doesn't wanna fix the names.

Killua's face is crazy hot. There can almost be steam seen above his head. He hid his head into his hands, embarrassed at the slight thought that people actually saw the intimate moment he had with Gon. Killua started to mumble out incoherent sentences into his hands.

Gon puts his arm over Killua's shoulder playfully, as they walk, almost knocking him over. He looks at him, his big grin from before flooding back. "That was fun!" He said brightly, his face glowing in happiness.

Killua looks up at Gon, his face rivaling a nice juicy ripe tomato. He bites his lip and paws at his own cheek.

"b-b-b-b-Baka! How a-are you not embarrassed!" Killua shouts at Gon wrapping his arm around Gon's waist.

Gon giggles at his adorable boyfriend. He's so freaking cute omg.... "because you're too cute to not be I guess. Haha" freaking priceless. 

Killua looks away "B-Baka! That's embarrassing!" Killua squeeks out as he walks beside Gon. 

"Okay, Killua the tomato..." he calls him very uncreatively, 

"Where are we gonna have our first date?" He says dragging him along.

He adjusts his bookbag and starts to breathe to calm him down and after a bit he starts to talk.

"Next week there's going to be a festival, we could go there?" Killua suggests.

"Sure!" He said excited, almost knocking them both over again.

"Gon be careful! I don't want to fall over!" Killua says to Gon he leans his head onto Gon and closes his eyes. 

"What should we do now? I was planning on being at the waterpark all day." Killua says to Gon, his hair still really wet.

"I don't know." Gon replies honestly. "We can just go to my house I guess." He shrugs. 

Before Killua can reply, the sound of buzzing and a weird jingle comes from Gon's bag. He moves his bag in front of him then shuffles around in it trying to find the source. He pulls out his phone and answers the call, putting it by his ear. 

"Leorio!" Gon exclaims. He doesn't say anything while he listens,

"Ok! We'll come over right away!" He puts his phone away and looks at Killua with a grin. 

"Kurapika and Leorio want to see us!"

Killua opens his eyes, "Oh? when?" he asks, a bit surprised. He hasn't seen the two for a long time.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Killua asks his green boyfriend.

"I told them we're coming right now. He sent me an address." Gon replies

Killua interlocks his hand with Gon's, his arm still around his waist. With his free left hand he adjusts his wet hair. 

"Oh okay, let me see the address." Killua requests

Gon shows his phone to Killua and he looks at the address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a threat part series 🙈


End file.
